1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to video reproducing devices and more particularly to implosion protection for flat video reproducing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of video reproducing devices, responsible design safety should include implosion protection. If the screen of the video reproducing device should shatter, glass particles must be contained. In the prior art, implosion protection was achieved by placing a pretensioned glass system of the video reproducing device in a stress free environment by mechanical pressure exerted on the device by a tension band. In the German patent, DE-AS No. 11 87 742, a method of attaching a plastic sheet to the front surface of a cathode ray tube is disclosed. The cathode ray tube has a funnel section with a neck as its rear portion and a curved faceplate as its front portion. The plastic sheet is attached to the outside of the curved faceplate as in implosion protection. After the application of the plastic sheet, the circumference of the cathode ray tube is surrounded by a tension band which is subjected to a tensile stress of approximately 450 kg. The plastic sheet acts to contain the glass particles should the screen of the video reproducing device shatter. However, the implosion protection described by the prior art is employable only for video reproducing devices having a curved faceplate panel. There remains a demand for implosion protection for video reproducing devices having a flat faceplate panel.